Goofy
“''Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated!” ―Max Goof on Goofy '''Goofy' is an animated character created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is best friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Along with not being extremely intelligent, his main flaw is, predictably, his clumsiness, hence his name. He is one of the two protagonists of the 1995 feature film A Goofy Movie and its 2000 sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie alongside his son Max. Background Personality Clumsy, unintelligent, childish and pure goofy are some of the words that describe Goofy. Aside from this, he is extremely lovable and very charming. Mickey and Donald sometimes consider him annoying, but they still care for him and count him as a close friend. At times, he does not always enjoy being goofy, as his "How To" cartoons revolve around him trying out a new activity and going to great lengths to accomplish it properly. Many times, in his classic cartoons, he has been dumbstruck by women, being the only one of his friends not to have a love interest at the time. However, Goofy has been romantically paired up with Clarabelle Cow from time to time. He has shown a level of intelligence as he is shown to be a superb sports player, which requires the ability to follow tactics. He is also smart enough to raise a child alone and provide the best care and eventually see his child grow into a responsible adult. Goofy sometimes notices things others don't. He is very caring and sympathetic and is always willing to help, although he usually ends up doing more harm than help. Goofy has been shown to be embarrassed by his clumsiness at times, but that doesn't stop him trying new things. While naturally on the carefree side, Goofy has a serious tone most often seen when his son Max is on the scene. Like most parents, Goofy is only strict when necessary and makes certain that a minor friction between him and his son doesn't destroy their bond. While Max often feels embarrassed by his father's actions, he sees his father as only "highly animated". Goofy's stern side is also seen when he feels that he's been insulted, although most of the time, it's a misunderstanding. Even though he himself takes pride in being a goofy person, he never stands for others calling him rude synonym names along the lines of dummy or idiot, with the exception of Donald, who berates Goofy often. Goofy is also one of the most versatile Disney characters. Although primarily a good guy, the Goof has occasionally played antagonist roles in a number of cartoons, such as "Ye Olden Days", "Motor Mania", "Freewayphobia", "Goofy's Freeway Troubles", "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Donald's Halloween Scare", "No Service" and in many of the sports-themed Goofy shorts of the 1940s. Background In A Goofy Movie, a map belonging to "Benjamin Goof" depicts a trip that Goofy took with his father, implying Benjamin as the name of Goofy's paternal parent. However, in the TV show "Walt Disney Presents: The Goofy Adventure History", it was said that Goofy's father is called Amos Goofy, and that he is in fact the goofy from the cartoon 'African Diary'. In the 1958 comic Goofy's Last Stand, Goofy says "Look here! Muh pappy was a railroad man!" while showing his family album to his nephew Gilbert. In Goof Troop, Goofy claims he was born in California as the first-born Goof in America. Goofy's wife has appeared - but always with her face unseen - in some earlier short cartoons depicting the character as a "family man", but his modern appearances portray Goofy as a widower and single father raising his only son, Max Goof. Goofy's family life contrasts with other major Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who are always shown only as uncles rather than parental figures. (In comic books, Goofy was regularly featured as having a nephew, Gilbert, but that character has only existed in comics, with no cartoon appearances.) In the European comic books, Goofy has an adventurer cousin called Arizona Goof (original Italian name: Indiana Pipps), who is a spoof of the archaeologist Indiana Jones. Goofy's brother Gaffy (Pappo in the original Italian version) disappeared'' in the jungle and was reunited with his brother in the Italian comic '''Topolino e il Pippotarzan' (1957). Goofy's catch phrases are "gawrsh!" (which is his usual exclamation of surprise), along with "ah-hyuck!" (a distinctive chuckle), and especially the Goofy holler (see below). In his 1930's cartoon appearances, Goofy commonly wore a black vest, blue pants, a turtleneck shirt (colored either red or orange), white gloves, extra-long brown shoes, and a very distinctive hat (either blue or green). This has been the character's iconic look ever since, even though it was seldom featured in cartoons after the 1930's. The Goofy holler is a stock sound effect that is used frequently in Disney cartoons and films. It is the cry Goofy makes when falling or being launched into the air, which could be transcribed as "yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!" The holler was originally recorded by yodeller Hannès Schrolle for the 1941 short The Art of Skiing. Some sources claim that Schrolle was not paid for the recording. Bill Farmer, the current voice of Goofy, demonstrated the "Goofy Holler" in the Disney Treasures DVD The Complete Goofy. He has a saying that has also stuck with the crowd, "Gawrsh". Voice Goofy had a distinctive low-pitched voice, originally provided by voice actor Pinto Colvig. Colvig first voiced the character from 1932-1939. When Colvig left Disney in 1939, George Johnson voiced the character for a brief period from 1939-1943. Colvig returned to Disney and resumed voicing Goofy from 1944 till his death in 1967, (Bob Jackman took Colvig's place temporarily in a few 1950's shorts). After Colvig's death, he has been voiced by Hal Smith, Will Ryan and Tony Pope.2 Since 1987, Goofy has been voiced by Bill Farmer. During the early 1950s, many cartoons have Goofy with a normal human-like voice. The "normal" voice was also provided by Bob Jackman, but the Goof was given his traditional voice back after a few cartoons. Since the 1941 short The Art of Skiing, Goofy has become famous for his signature holler "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" The holler was first recorded by yodeller Hannes Scholl. Some sources claim that Scholl was not paid for the recording. Today, the holler is done by Goofy's current voice actor Bill Farmer. This famous holler is sometimes used in cartoons, films and attractions in which Goofy does not appear. Gallery Goofy Turtle Form KH (Art).png|Goofy in his Turtle form in Atlantica Goofy (KH II).png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II Goofy KHIII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III